Maybe It Was the Lighting
by Trickster-jz
Summary: Saria Fel has a crush on her friend, Trin Ennta Zekk's son, but her stunning personality just can't compare with a centipede. So she brings up their parents' past romance in an attempt to jumpstart a little crush romance.


**Maybe It Was the Lighting****   
By Trickster_Jaina_Fel   
  
  
Disclaimer**: mm…Jaina, Zekk and the GFFA belong to George Lucas. Trin, Saria and Aarie (Zekk's wife, though she's only mentioned) belong to me. I'm not making any money off of this - just some laughs. Please don't sue.   
**Summary**: okay, I had fun with this one. Jaina and Jag's eight-year-old daughter, Saria, has a crush on her friend, Trin Ennta (Zekk's son), but her stunning personality just can't compare with a centipede. So she brings up their parents' past romance in an attempt to jump-start a little crush romance. Unfortunately, Trin and Saria are just eight-year-olds, and they can barely hold a conversation without going off in the "Stop being a girl/boy!" vein.   
**Characters**: Saria Fel, Trin Ennta, Jaina Fel, Zekk Ennta   
**Genre**: General, humour   
**Keywords**: eight-year olds, centipedes and sticky branches ;P  
  
  
-----   
  
  
_It's amazing not what we pass onto our kids, but that they can - every once and a while - get it right, where we failed._   
  
  
-----   
  
  
The sun was setting, but Saria Fel could barely see it through the grey clouds, the trees and the buildings that surrounded the mid-city park. Her companion, Trin Ennta, didn't care. The centipede that had found its way onto his leg was much more interesting, to his eight-year-old mind.   
  
It was not, Saria despaired, the perfect moment for a girl to spend with her best friend and secret crush. Then again, Trin was still 'at that age', as her mom put it. _Maybe I can make it better?_ the little girl wondered. She awkwardly blocked the thought from her friend - and her mom, if Jaina Fel was looking in on her daughter, 'for her own good'.   
  
'Hey, Trin…'   
  
The dark-haired boy dragged his eyes from the multiple coloured centipede. 'Yeeeeeah?' he said, stretching the word out lazily.   
  
'Did you know my mom and your dad used to date?' Saria queried, giving him her best cute look.   
  
Trin's expression suggested that Saria's attempt at flirting was coming off as a little…childish. 'Uh, yeah, I think Dad said something about it. Your mom dumped my dad.'   
  
Saria blinked. Her mom _hadn't_ mentioned that part…unfortunately. 'Oh. I didn't know about _that_.'   
  
'She did,' Trin said matter-of-factly. 'Dad says your mom wanted a guy with medals and no personality. That's why she broke up with Dad and married your dad. Girls are silly like that.'   
  
'My dad does too have a personality!' Saria defended. 'And if you say that again, I'll pound you!'   
  
'You can't pound me,' Trin replied. 'You're a girl.'   
  
Saria stomped her foot. 'I can do anything you can do - better - times three gazillion!'   
  
'Can _not_.'   
  
'Can _too_.'   
  
"Can not!'   
  
'Can too!'   
  
'Can not, can not, can not, can not!'   
  
'Can too, can too, can too, can too!'   
  
'Can not times a hundred!'   
  
'Can too times a hundred and _one_!'   
  
They continued in this vein of conversation, ('Can too times a hundred twenty-three!') until Trin said:   
  
'Saria, stop being such a girl.'   
  
'I am not - grr - stop being such a _boy_, Trin!' With that clever insult, Saria plopped down on the ground (with her back to the ignoramous, of course) and pouted. 'Anyway, at least I'm interested in better things than silly bugs,' she said, unable to keep quiet.   
  
Trin sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't look at her. Saria could be so silly sometimes - not always, of course, since he was too manly to hang out with a real, _100%_ girl, but when she got in the mood…   
  
But then again, he thought uncomfortably, it was getting kinda quiet, and the centipede had trailed off while he wasn't looking. 'My dad's better than yours,' he muttered, if only to fill the air.   
  
Saria continued to sulk, but managed to say, 'Is not. _My_ dad takes me on trips all over the place when he talks to the blue people. And I bet you've never even _seen_ a blue person before.'   
  
'I have too, and they're called _Chiss_,' Trin said knowingly. 'Besides, my dad said, when I'm older, I can go with him to help the refujis on Ennth.'   
  
'You mean _refugees_,' Saria corrected, finally turning around. She flipped her messy brown hair and twisted her lips in a way that meant she was concentrating. 'Well, _my_ daddy is a super good pilot and next year he's gonna teach me to fly. So _there_.'   
  
'I already started flying,' Trin boasted. 'Mama taught me.'   
  
Saria's anger barely covered the fact that she was crushed. 'She did not! You can't fly!'   
  
'She did too,' Trin argued, though Aarie had done no such thing.   
  
The little girl's face contorted in fury and disbelief. 'You're such a liar, Trin!'   
  
Realizing his mistake, Trin reached out and tickled his friend before she could try to pummel him. Immediately, she tried to pull away, giggling like mad. 'No - _Triiiiiiiiiin_…don't - '   
  
'Uncle?' he demanded, grinning at her squeals. 'Does the little Fel give up?'   
  
'But - okay, okay, Uncle! I give up!' she yelped as she collapsed once more.   
  
He pulled back a little reluctantly, smirking as she strived to scowl at him, despite the grin that was trying to break out. She looked kinda cute, he thought, but instantly recoiled from the thought. 'You give up so easy, Sari,' he teased.   
  
She scrunched up her nose and opened her mouth wide to yell at him again. Before she could, he put a centipede right on her shoulder. She screamed in surprise and jumped up, shaking her shoulder in a panic.   
  
'Time to go,' Trin said hurriedly, noticing Saria's growing fury, and the almost-off centipede. "See ya', Sari!"   
  
When Saria finally shook the yucky, icky bug off, she didn't care one speck - no, not one _kriffing_ speck, as her mom would say - that she supposedly had a crush on Trin. Right now, he was being such a boy.   
  
'TRIN ENNTA,' she screamed, yelling after him, 'YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!!!'   
  
  
------   
  
  
Not far off, Jaina Fel and Zekk Ennta watched the exchange - and ensuing chase - with amusement. "Remind you of anyone?" Zekk asked, smirking.   
  
Jaina laughed and shook her head. 'Honestly, those two; it's like looking back at us when _we_ were that age.'   
  
'Of course,' the dark-haired Jedi teased his friend, 'this time it's the _girl_ who fell good and hard. I knew Solos weren't immune to the Ennta charm.'   
  
Jaina scoffed. 'She's only half Solo - Fels are much easier to win over. And if your son breaks Saria's heart, Zekk, Aarie will know all about that little dress-and-song incident a few years back… Not to mention that I'll clobber you.'   
  
The two shared a grin. 'I don't know, Solo…I mean, you're only a _girl_; I'm sure I can beat you.'   
  
She loosed an incredulous laugh. 'Don't be so sure, Zekk! You always were such a wimpy fighter, and I've got my dad's right hook.'   
  
'Oh, _no_,' he mock-wailed. 'Not the big bad right hook! Anything but _that_!'   
  
She whacked him on the arm. 'Oh shut up. Besides, even if I _can't_ clobber you - which I can! - you could always have another boy, and then I could get Saria to break _his_ heart.'   
  
Zekk leaned in, and his conspiratorial smile echoed hers. 'Then I guess Trin better not let your little Saria down, huh?' Then, to Jaina's shock, he threw sticky leaves directly into her loose, nicely brushed hair before sprinting after his son.   
  
Jaina was silent for a moment, then: 'ZEKK ENNTA, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!!'   
  
Zekk only ran faster. 'Hurry up, Trin! Nothing's more dangerous than a woman with messy hair!'   
  
But Trin had already been ploughed over by Saria.   
  
And maybe it was the lighting, but Trin didn't look like he really minded _that_ much.   
  
  
  
------------   
  
  
i don't know, i thought it was fun :P :D btw, yes, i know Zekk's home planet is "Ennth" but i gave Zekk and Trin the last name "ennta" just to kind of separate it from the planet, since elaine cunningham (i think it was her...) so nicely put in that typo ;)  
  
~TJF


End file.
